


in heat

by grapefruitghostie



Series: reader inserts for the soul [1]
Category: We Die Young (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Bilingual Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Cock Warming, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Drug Dealing, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kneeling, Oral Sex, Subspace, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: As always - I blame Rio. <3Pour toi, mon amie (':





	in heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_levi_ackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_levi_ackerman/gifts).



> Reader can be read as fe/male. Author tried to make "you" as genderless as possible, however, when Rincon spoke spanish Author did use feminine terms. If Reader is male/masc that can be read simply as good ole degradation! (': <3

AIt didn't take long for word to spread that you belonged on Rincon, not that you really minded anyway. He'd taken you and your brother in like family when you came to town, and you always had a thing for him. 

You hated the violence and the drugs that your kid brother had gotten mixed up in, but you also understood that life had to be lived. Your brother had a job, Rincon was his boss. As long as you both stayed loyal to the gang, Rincon would keep you safe and sound. Nothing would touch his family. 

You'd been with the gang for about two years now, and you stayed focused on your job while your brother did his. You got used to it. You fell harder for Rincon every day. But how could you not love him? He was all rough around the edges and powerful and so kind to his loved ones.

Rincon asked you out after the first year, and his soft tone took you a bit by surprise. You'd fallen into bed with him that night, and he made you feel safe, loved, respected, all good things. Rincon was just as dominant - yet juxtaposing - in bed as he was in everyday life, and you ate that up. Rincon was soft kisses and bruising grips on your legs. He was  quiet endearments and the slamming slap of hips. 

But you wanted more. You needed more. 

"What do you mean, muñeca?" He asked, eyebrows high when you first brought it up.

"I  _mean_ , I'm not glass, papi. You won't break me." 

You batted your eyes at Rincon, knowing just how quickly that name made his calm façade crumble. He gripped your hair tightly then, yanking you close to his face.  

"Is this what you want, you little bitch? Huh, you wanna be treated like a cheap fucking street whore?" He snarled and you whimpered, nodding excitedly, "Hey! I asked you a question, perra, you answer me." 

You moaned at his words and nodded again, "Ye-yes! Yes, papi, I'm sorry! I'm s-" 

Rincon cut your words short with a hard slap across your cheek and you whined loudly, "Good. What's a word that'll make me stop?" 

You rushed to think of a safe word, looking around the room and settling on the first thing you saw: "S-smack, papi!" 

"Alright. You're gonna behave for me, arent you? Gonna do whatever papi says?"

"Yes, please, papi, I need you!"

"What? Tú desesperada puta - what do you need?" Rincon spat right in your mouth and you yelped.

"Wreck me, papi, _please_ ," you sobbed and Rincon laughed darkly. 

"Just wait, muñeca, I'm going to tear you apart. I can promise you that." 

Rincon always kept his promises - this was no different. 

A sob tore up from your chest when he gripped your chin roughly in his firm, tattooed fingers. You'd seen him do this a hundred times to men that he was about to kill, but his eyes were different with you. They were almost cautious; like he only wanted to hurt you enough. 

And then, just as Rincon promised, he ruined you.

That was ages ago. Nearly a year had passed and the two of you had fallen into a sort of routine. When Rincon had a meeting, you sat on the floor at his feet. You watched him threaten lives and save lives. You saw your own brother come in to do business on countless occasions. And through it all, Rincon kept a hand in your hair to pet as you sat back on your  calves and watched. 

You liked behaving for Rincon. He made you _want_ to be his good little bitch. Sometimes, Rincon would let you warm him under the table while the others pretended not to notice. You loved the way your jaw ached at his size, and how he would always praise and reward you the second you were alone.

He would never do this in front of your brother, though, he respected you both far to much to do that. You knew for certain that Rincon respected you - otherwise you would never let him treat you like his property.

Days like these were your personal favorites; Rincon held your hair tightly as you choked around his cock. You'd warmed him for the entirety of a meeting with Jester that seemed to go on for ages. The second that the door was shut, Rincon was holding you in place and fucking your throat without warning. 

"You did so well for Papi today, muñeca. I'm so proud of you," Rincon praised and you moaned around his length. You just looked up at him with those big, pleading eyes and your dom decided to take pity. "Yeah, baby, you did so good, I want you to ride my leg. Can you do that, can you be a pretty bitch and hump papi's leg?" 

You tried to nod but only choked and Rincon chuckled darkly. It was a matter of seconds before you'd wrapped your long legs around his and began grinding your clothed crotch on his shin. 

"Patética perra," he scoffed, "just like a bitch in heat." 

You had to pull off of him for a minute to catch you breath and when you did, you moaned defeatedly and tossed your head back. "Th-thank you, papi. Oh, _fuck_! Te necesito, papi, _please_!"

"No," Rincon snapped, slapping your cheek harshly and gripping your jaw, "You know better than to beg for me. I'll give you whatever I feel like giving you, is that clear, puta? You're my little _dog_ , nothing else. You're lucky I'm even letting you hump my leg, you know that?"

"Yes, papi, I'm so sorry! Thank you for le- for letting me, papi!" At that point, you were wailing, tears streaming down your cheeks and Rincon dragging you by the hair towards his cock once more. He reached down once your throat was full and he grabbed you by the neck.

You learned early on just how much Rincon liked to feel his cock under your skin. Sometimes (most times) when he had you on your back he would press a tattooed hand on your stomach, right above your pelvis and just _feel_. The way that _only_ Rincon could rearrange your guts would always drive you both crazy. 

But this - this was your favorite. His large  hand was wrapped tightly around your throat and spit was dribbling down onto his balls and your chin. Your eyes were swollen with tears and Rincon's free hand reached up to wipe them off harshly. 

"Shut the fuck up! Stop that crying, bitch. You asked me for this, why are you crying?" Rincon snarled and pulled you off of him, tossing you onto your back on the floor with a thud. 

"Look at you - nasty fucking puta," he said, then used your name and stepped over you, "I bet you were close, weren't you? You were gonna come all over yourself from humping papi's leg? Fucking disgusting." 

You whimpered and nodded, watching Rincon as he dropped to his knees between yours. Then, he yanked your pants down. You felt exposed, nasty, used, weightlessly ethereal. 

Rincon lifted your hips, spitting on your hole as if it disgusted him. You knew better than that, though, because he told you every time how perfect your little hole was for him.

"P-papi, please!" You wailed, writhing around in his grip and he slapped your cheek before shoving four fingers inside of your moaning mouth. 

"How many times I gotta tell you to shut the fuck up? Huh? I don't know what's gotten into you today, muñeca, you were behaving so pretty just earlier." 

You knew what had gotten into you. You wanted to ache. You didn't want him to praise you today, you wanted him to punish you. Hopefully Rincon would get the hint, though, because you didn't want to tell him that. 

Thankfully, he did think of it on his own because he pulled his fingers back and slapped your thigh _hard_. The spit on his hand made the slap sting like nothing else and you pressed a hand over your hand to keep from screaming bloody murder. It was perfect. You felt spectral. Rincon smirked at the reaction that it drew from you and he tugged your shirt off. He stared at you, completely naked and under his thumb. 

Rincon gripped your hips and pulled them up flush against his clothed ones. He spat on his palm again, slipping two fingers into you easily before stretching them out and working in a third. He specifically ignored the spot that he knew would make you scream, focusing only on getting you ready for him. 

It was torture; Rincon's fingers pounded you into the wooden floor with every beat and your lips were open in a silent pant. You loved when he had you like this; when you were naked and wet and writhing on the floor under his fully clothed body, you felt humiliated and beautiful at the same time. When he was done, Rincon spat loudly on your hole and slapped it a few times before using the extra wetness to slick himself up and shove into you. 

"Papi, fuck! Yes, thank you, papi! Thank yo-ou, _fuck_!" You sobbed, clawing at the floor desperately.

Rincon grunted quietly with every thrust, just loud enough for you to hear and go crazy. His hand found your throat once more and you adored the way his thumb dug into your skin right below the ear. He knew how to strangle you just right, and you throbbed at the thought. 

It wasn't long before he was close, pulling his hand away from your throat and pressing down, just above your pelvis and moaning loudly as he felt himself fucking you. Rincon was so right, so deep, so quick, so _fucking_ big and he split you open as if a hot knife through butter. His free hand came down hard on your thigh and you sobbed, reaching up to wrap your arms around his broad shoulders.

Rincon came within the next few seconds and you were babbling pleas to come and thanking him profusely for filling you. He chuckled darkly when he pulled out and you whimpered - his hot cum slipping out onto your thighs and then onto the hardwood floor.

"See, baby, you can be so good when you want to," he grinned at you and reached his hands down to rub at your crotch, "want you to come for papi, be a good whore for me. I know you can." 

You shouted when he touched you, and you came in moments, spilling all over his fingers and moaning loudly. It was loud, yes, but not as loud as Rincon's laughing. 

"So pretty for me, muñeca, papi loves you so much." 

"Th-thank you, papi, thank you! I love you, papi."

Rincon sat up and took off his shirt, wiping your thighs clean and pulling you into his arms. 

"Hey, I'm so proud of you," he said your name and kissed your forehead, "thank you for being so good for me, amor."

You hummed and thanked him, resting against his chest as he used your shirt to wipe the sweat from your face and chest, "I love you, papi." 

"I love you too," Rincon hummed, "come on, lets rest, yeah?" 

You nodded, letting him carry your limp body across the room to the couch. Rincon laid on his back and you rested on  his chest, falling asleep quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author doesn't speak Spanish + they're very sorry for the janky translations (:'


End file.
